SCP-5187: Don't Cause Interdimensional Incidents
by Dr. Retecir
Summary: The SCP Foundation finds its way to Echo Creek. Second chapter has more detailed article. Follow up chapters will be actual stories. Swearing in later parts. Check bio for more information.
1. SCP-5187 Level 2 Access

**Item #:** SCP-5187

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Instances of SCP-5187 are stored in a clear acrylic locked box in Site-19 Anomalous Object Storage S-12. A minimum of two audio cognitohazards are to be kept within the acrylic box unless undergoing testing. Personnel interacting with instances of SCP-5187 must be subdued promptly and interviewed before reassignment. Two armed guards are to be positioned in view of all instances of SCP-5187.

 **Description:** SCP-5187 is a set of scissors measuring an average of 32.4 cm long. Currently, four sets exist hereby referred to as SCP-5187-2 to SCP-5187-5. Instances of SCP-5187 exhibit mild compulsion of varying strengths. A subject able to [REDACTED] will feel attempt to obtain an instance by nonviolent means. See Addendum A5. Testing of SCP-5187 instances do not display any other anomalous effects.

 **Addendum A5:** Test subjects attempt to convince Dr. [REDACTED] to give him an instance of SCP-5187. Test subject is denied access and does not willingly answer any questions. Results repeated without deviations. Compulsion effect confirmed.

 **FURTHER INFORMATION ON SCP-5187 IS CLASSIFIED TO LEVEL 4 (RESTRICTED) OR HIGHER.**

 **INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE.**

 **INPUT LEVEL 4 OR HIGHER IDENTIFICATION**


	2. SCP-5187 Level 4 Restricted Access

**IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED**

 **WELCOME, DOCTOR.**

 **Item #:** SCP-5187

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Instances of SCP-5187-2 through -5 must be secured in a clear acrylic box measuring 5 cm thick in Area-13. Instances must be in clear view of two armed guards from MTF Omega-12 on seven hour shifts. Guards are instructed to use deadly force against all attempts to handle unless for experimental purposes. One camera placed above must be maintained on a monthly basis to ensure reliability. The box containing instances 2 through 5 must be on a high-sensitivity pressure plate. Any change in weight is considered a containment breach.

Information regarding instances of SCP-5187 must follow Protocol Azcalet-65.

SCP-5187-1 must be contained within a standard humanoid containment cell under video and physical surveillance. SCP-5187-1 must never come into contact with any other instances of SCP-5187 unless undergoing testing. Any anomalous activity or entities sighted within containment must be ended or subdued. Anomalous entity attempts to breach SCP-5187-1's containment will be met with deadly force.

 **Description:** SCP-5187-1 is a humanoid female of average build aged 16. SCP-5187 was found in possession of SCP-5187-2, SCP-5187-3, and SCP-5178-6. SCP-5187-1 was hostile during initial containment, injuring three agents. See After Action Report Omega-5187. Subject displays anomalous abilities, particularly when in possession of SCP-5187-6. SCP-5187-1 appears to need to state her action before performing said action. SCP-5187-1 is only able to use anomalous abilities when in possession of SCP-5187-6. Refer to Testing Document G-14. SCP-5187-1 identifies herself as "Princess of Mewni"[sic]. SCP-5187-1 is normally unwilling to cooperate with researchers. See Interview M-762. SCP-5187-1 has attempted to breach containment multiple times. See Addendum A6.

SCP-5187-2 through -5 is a set of scissors measuring an average of 32.4 cm long. Currently, four sets exist hereby referred to as SCP-5187-2 to SCP-5187-5. Instances -2 through -5 exhibit the ability to access other dimensions through unknown means. Information gained from SCP 5187-1 indicate ability to access other locations and dimensions.

SCP-5187-6 is a short cylinder with a sphere topping one end. Object is pink and purple in colour. A large golden star is present on the surface of the sphere. Two wife wings protrude from the cylinder and move occasionally. Object secured in storage near SCP-5187-2 through -5.

 **Protocol Azcalet-65:** A misinformation campaign focused on containing SCP-5187 in case of foreign assault.

Instances 2 through 5 must be replicated and stored in another site, periodically moved unpredictably.

Guards must be given a Class B amnestic and interviewed on their assignment to ensure effectiveness.

A secondary falsified article must be produced containing information on replica objects.

 **Interview M-762:**

Dr. Lastern and Researcher Breken interviewing SCP-5187. Objective of identifying any anomalous abilities, likelihood of release from Foundation control, and details on other instances of SCP-5187.

 _Begin Log._

 _10:12- SCP-5187-1 drugged and brought to interview room. Two guards behind SCP-5187-1 equipped with lethal and nonlethal weapons. SCP-5187-1 secured to desk and chair._

 _10:14- SCP-5187-1 begins to awake._

 _Dr. L-_ SCP-5187-1, do you understand me?

 _No verbal response from subject. Subject appears groggy. Small dose of adrenaline administered. Subject appears alert._

 _Dr. L-_ SCP-5187-1, do you unders-

SCP-5187-1- WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? I AM THE PRINCESS OF MEWNI, RELEASE ME!

 _Subject continues to ask questions rapidly. After two minutes twelve seconds, subject quiets down and stares at Dr. L and R. Breken._

 _Dr. L-_ SCP-518-

SCP-5187-1- STOP CALLING ME THAT WEIRD NUMBER! I AM STAR BUTTERFLY-

 _Subject continues talking for four minutes._

 _Dr. L-_ SC- I mean, Star, you are in Foundation custody due to your confrontation with MTF agents. If you would answer our questions we may release you back to where you were picked up. Understand?

 _Subject nods. Dr. Lastern continues._

 _Dr._ L- First of all, I would like to ask how you came in possession of these objects.

 _Dr. Lastern places image of SCP-5187-2 through -6 in from of subject. Subject visually responds by leaning forward and grabbing image of SCP-5187-2._

 _SCP-5187-1-_ HEY! These are my scissors! Where are they?

 _Subject appears happy. Subject begins to sift through other images and fixates on image of SCP-5187-6._

 _SCP-5187-1-_ MY WAND! I thought I lost that when I woke up! Where is it?

 _Dr. L-_ Star, what does this wand do?

 _SCP-5187-1-_ Oh, everything! I can be like "oh, I want to ride a unicorn!" and _poof,_ there it is!

 _Dr. L-_ So is this _wand_ something anyone can use?

 _SCP-5187-1-_ No no no no. Only special people can use it! It might hurt other people...

 _Subject trails off and stares at ceiling._

 _SCP-5187-1-_ Hey, is Marco here? I really want to talk to him. He makes the best nachos!

 _Dr. L-_ Sorry, but he isn't here at the moment. Now can you please tell me about "Mewni"?

 _SCP-5187-1-_ Sure! I came from this great place called Mewni! It's my home, but my parents threw me her 'cause I never listen. I met Marco and ruined his day before he let me stay with him! He's so great, right?

 _SCP-5187-1 begins talking of her origins. Unnecessary chatter removed._

 _SCP-5187-1-_... The Hekapoo _finally_ gave me my own pair of scissors! Luckily I didn't need to do one of those trials like Marco! Heh, I didn't need to take my parents scissors anymore if I wanted to leave!

 _Dr. Lastern interrupts._

 _Dr. L-_ You say these scissors gave you freedom, what do they do exactly?

 _SCP-5187-1-_ They open portals, silly! I can just think of a place and _snip!_ There's a portal there!

 _SCP-5187-1 makes a cutting motion in the air while making sounds._

 _Dr. L-_ You mentioned a trial Marco had to do. What was that about?

 _SCP-5187-1-_ So Marco got picked up by Hekapoo after he overused my scissors and she made him do something to earn his own since she makes them. I don't know much 'cause he won't tell me...

 _SCP-5187-1 references two entities, Marco and "Hekapoo"[sic]. Entity Hekapoo is responsible for creation of SCP-5187-2 through -5._

 _Dr. L-_ Star, we are going to need to keep you here for a little while, so please be nice to the guards here. They'll take care of you; just ask if you need anything.

 _Interview ends. Subject is taken back to her cell._

Additional Notes:

Subject prefers to be called "Star Butterfly" Use instead of designation is recommended to avoid unnecessary conflict.

Subject is prone to mood swings.

Subject refers to a person named "Marco". Re-containment of "Marco" recommended due to knowledge of SCP-5187 and completion of "trials".

Few interviews have been productive since, subject refusing to answer questions and asking to be released.

Final Notes:

 _In my professional opinion, I believe it is in our best interest to keep her in our custody due to her knowledge of these "scissors" and the threat she may pose if she so decides to take back the rest of SCP-5187. Interaction with others on site may prove well unless she attempts a breach. At minimum, I'd say let her talk to Marco once we re-contain him. Just be sure to keep close watch._

 _-Dr. Lastern_

 _I agree with Dr. Lastern. I'm excited to see what we could do with the Scranton stuff with the experiments we could do here. I'm a bit worried about this Hekapoo character though, she sounds powerful. I'd suggest raising to Euclid in case she attempts to get Star and the scissors back._

 _-R. Breken_


End file.
